Many gynecological procedures, such as endometrial and cervical sampling, the Loop Electrosurgial Excision Procedure (LEEP), endometrial biopsies, hysteroscopies, dilation and curettage, and laser conization to name only a few, are being performed more frequently on an out-patient basis than in a hospital setting. Since such procedures can be painful, it is desirable that the cervical region, which includes the upper portion of the vagina and the lower portion of the uterus, be locally anesthetized prior to commencement of the procedure. Thus, methods have been developed for temporarily anesthetizing the cervical region. One such method involves an epidural injection of an anesthetic agent, or the insertion of an epidural catheter into the female. However, this method requires an injection or perforation of the epidural matter of the spine, and thus inherently inflicts pain and discomfort on the female. Moreover, it is labor intensive, time consuming, expensive, and technically difficult to perform.
Another method for locally anesthetizing the cervical region is the direct injection of an anesthetic agent into the cervical region of the female paracervical block. However, just as with an epidural injection, this method can also cause pain and discomfort to the female being anesthetized. Furthermore, this method requires the treating medical provider to possess the requisite skills to make such an injection. Also, this method can result in one or a number of recognized complications.
Still another method for anesthetizing the cervical region involves the local application of an anesthetic agent to the vaginal mucosa of the cervical region. However, this method also possesses inherent limitations. For example, the anesthetic agent can diffuse from the local point or area to be anesthetized. Thus, the amount of anesthetic agent that must be applied to the area must compensate for such diffusion. As a result, the female is exposed to a greater amount of anesthetic agent than is actually needed to anesthetize the region.
Accordingly what is needed is an apparatus that delivers an anesthetic agent locally to the cervical region of the female, and immediately releases the anesthetic agent to the cervical region. As a result, the region can be temporarily anesthetized in anticipation of the performance of a gynecological procedure.
What is also needed is an apparatus and method for locally delivering an anesthetic agent to the cervical region of a female that is easy to use, and lends itself to use in an outpatient setting, such as a doctor's office. As a result, medical providers who do not possess the requisite training to deliver anesthetic agents with methods described above can readily use such an apparatus, and thus increase the number of females that can be locally anesthetized in an out-patient setting. Also, the time, expense and risk of complications associated with alternatives described above can be reduced.
The citation of any reference herein should not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as "Prior Art" to the instant application.